Out of Control
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Ce qu'Iwaizumi détestait le plus, c'était devoir compter sur Sybil pour juger qui était apte à être libre ou non. Et il lui arrivait de se demander quelle était la réelle différence entre lui et les tarés qu'il visait avec son Dominateur. 'T'as choisi de pas les laisser faire. C'est ça, la différence.' lui avait dit Oikawa. UA Psycho Pass. IwaOi pour le jour 5 du Pride Month.


Yoooo. Ceci est un UA Psycho Pass écrit pour le thème 5 du **Pride Month** : UA free.

Quelques précisions pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas Psycho Pass : Déjà, cet OS est spoiler free. Et voilà quelques infos utiles.

Un petit résumé du principe de Psycho Pass : "Dans un avenir proche, afin de minimiser les crimes, le gouvernement a mis en place le système Sybil, qui permet de scanner régulièrement l'état nerveux, appelé Psycho-Pass, de n'importe quel être humain. Au sein du département de la sécurité publique, une section d'investigation criminelle particulière a ainsi vu le jour et est chargée d'appréhender toute personne jugée potentiellement dangereuse par Sybil."

 **Psycho Pass (ou coefficient de criminalité)** : Scan de l'état nerveux d'un individu. Plus la teinte du Psycho Pass est sombre, plus il est susceptible de devenir un criminel latent.

 **Inspecteur** : Membre de la Police, peut utiliser un Dominateur. (1)

 **Exécuteur** : Personne dont le Psycho Pass est trop sombre pour qu'elle vive comme les gens normaux, qui ont le choix entre la prison et aider la police en étant considérés comme leurs chiens en gros. Les **Inspecteurs** peuvent tirer sur les **Exécuteurs** si ils le jugent nécessaire.

 **(1) Dominateur** : Espèce de pistolet qui change de forme. Il a deux modes : **Paralyseur** (si les cibles ont un Pyscho Pass dangereux mais suffisament clair) ou **Éliminateur** (si la cible est très dangereuse).

 **Disclaimer : Psycho Pass appartient à Naoyoshi Shiotani.**

 **Happy Pride Month ! LET THE WORLD BE LBGT OK. (like me, iwa and oikawa)**

Sinon Psycho Pass c'est VRAIMENT cool. Et les OST sont géniales. Vraiment géniales. Ecoutez EGOIST et regardez Psycho Pass, c'est la vie. Bref bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **OUT OF CONTROL**

Iwaizumi garda les yeux fermés pendant tout le trajet. L'intérieur du van où les Exécuteurs se trouvaient était plongé dans l'obscurité quasi totale - et ça lui allait aussi bien. Dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, ils seraient jetés dans des ténèbres différentes, mais tout aussi angoissantes. Une autre mission pour éliminer des criminels latents dans les bas-fonds de la ville et faire le salle boulot de Sybil.

\- Matsukawa, si tu t'arrêtes pas de fredonner je te jure…

\- T'as pas d'arme, observa le concerné.

Il cessa cependant sa chanson, parfaitement au courant qu'Iwaizumi pouvait être de très mauvaise humeur avant une mission – et en général, d'ailleurs.

Le véhicule venait de s'immobiliser. Tranquillement assis à côté de la porte, l'Exécuteur attendit que les parois coulissent.

Oikawa claqua bientôt la porte du véhicule et le contourna pour les faire sortir. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un quartier passablement délabré, où des enseignes colorées et grésillantes fleurissaient un peu partout. Iwaizumi se leva et s'étira avant de sortir. Matsukawa et Kyoutani le suivirent et se dirigèrent vers le drone qui transportait les Dominateurs.

Oikawa empoignait déjà le sien quand Iwaizumi s'en approcha, et il eut le temps de voir la lueur bleutée s'allumer brièvement dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami qui était devenu Inspecteur uniquement pour être à ses côtés, alors qu'il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre métier. Oikawa avait brillé dans toutes les matières depuis le début, alors que le coefficient de criminalité d'Iwaizumi l'avait condamné à choisir entre Exécuteur et prisonnier. Le choix avait été rapide.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre – ce travail lui plaisait. Il appréciait de pouvoir contribuer à la sécurité des habitants et d'envoyer des criminels en enfer. Ce qu'il détestait, en revanche, c'était de devoir compter sur Sybil pour juger qui était apte à être libre ou non. Et il lui arrivait de se demander quelle était la réelle différence entre lui et les tarés qu'il visait avec son Dominateur.

 _« T'as choisi de pas les laisser faire. C'est ça, la différence. »_ lui avait dit Oikawa, la fois où Iwaizumi l'avait évoqué devant lui.

Ouais, être un exécuteur ne le dérangeait plus depuis un moment. Ce qui lui posait problème, par contre, c'était que son meilleur ami se mette en danger.

\- Ça va, Iwa-chan ?

Ce dernier émit un grognement pour toute réponse.

\- Ta bonne humeur fait la joie de cette équipe, décidément, ricana Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi l'ignora.

\- On a combien de cibles, cette fois-ci ? demanda t-il en saisissant un Dominateur.

\- Deux, répondit Oikawa.

\- Parfait, bâilla Hanamaki. On devrait pouvoir les attraper sans trop de problèmes. On règle ça et on rentre.

\- Pas si vite, fit remarquer Yahaba. On est dans un quartier ancien. Les Dominateurs ne marcheront pas partout.

\- Tu te fais vieux, Makki, même le nouveau analyse mieux la situation que toi. ricana Oikawa.

Yahaba n'était entré dans le Bureau des Affaires Publiques qu'un mois auparavant. Pourtant, il avait déjà un potentiel indéniable. Et il avait beau se disputer constamment avec Kyoutani, ils formaient un duo redoutable une fois leurs chamailleries mises de côté.

\- Yahaba, avec Kyoutani. Makki et Mattsun ensemble, comme d'habitude.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis coincé avec toi ? soupira Iwaizumi avec un demi-sourire.

Oikawa lui envoya un baiser.

\- Toujours, Iwa-chan.

* * *

Iwaizumi ne respirait plus.

 _Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

Le couteau que la criminelle tenait était plaqué sur la gorge d'Oikawa, et cette fille hystérique hurlait toujours qu'elle allait le tuer. Aux yeux d'Iwaizumi, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre dont l'âme avait déjà sombré.

\- Le Dominateur est en mode Éliminateur Létal. l'informa la voix de Sybil.

Iwaizumi n'attendit le feu vert de personne et visa avec une précision calculée. La lueur bleue familière illumina ses yeux un bref instant. Il s'apprêtait à tirer en évitant soigneusement Oikawa, quand ce dernier leva son propre Dominateur dans sa direction.

\- Laisse-moi faire, Iwa-chan, ou c'est moi qui te tire dessus.

Le ton de l'inspecteur ne laissait entrevoir aucune possibilité de discussion. Il était l'inspecteur et Iwaizumi l'exécuteur : il avait parfaitement le droit de lui tirer dessus. Iwaizumi n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que son coefficient de criminalité faisait de lui une cible pour le mode Paralyseur.

Il avait sans doute été stupide de penser qu'Oikawa ne pointerait jamais son Dominateur sur lui, qu'il préfèrerait faire appel à sa raison plutôt que de le menacer comme n'importe quel chien d'exécuteur. Étrangement, cette pensée lui donna encore plus envie de lui désobéir rien que pour le faire enrager comme _lui_ enrageait, pour lui faire comprendre que malgré l'autorité de Sybil, il n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne. C'était bien dommage pour Oikawa qu'Iwaizumi n'ait jamais reculé devant la menace de quiconque.

\- Non. déclara t-il en visant toujours la femme hystérique qu'Oikawa maintenait tant bien que mal. Je te laisserai pas te faire tuer parce que t'es trop gentil pour faire ton boulot.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec Oikawa, ce dernier fut plus rapide que lui. Iwaizumi ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule et s'effondra malgré lui. Il eut néanmoins le temps de fusiller l'Inspecteur du regard avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ce satané Oikawa. Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.

* * *

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Oikawa tirait sur un Exécuteur. Avant de diriger la division 1, il avait fait partie d'une équipe bien moins soudée, où les Exécuteurs faisaient peu de cas des criminels latents. Iwaizumi n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement tolérant, mais il ne tirait pas sur les criminels simplement pour se défouler, pour déverser sur eux toute la haine qu'il avait envers Sybil – et pourtant dieu savait qu'il en avait à revendre.

Oikawa savait qu'il avait voulu le protéger, mais contrairement à ce qu'Iwaizumi pouvait bien penser, il était parfaitement capable de se défendre.

Adossé au mur, a l'extérieur de l'infirmerie du Bureau de la Sécurité Publique, l'Inspecteur attendait patiemment que l'Exécuteur se réveille. Hanamaki était resté à son chevet et n'avait consenti à sortir de la chambre qu'au moment où Matsukawa avait menacé de renverser son café brûlant sur la tête d'Iwaizumi s'il ne sortait pas prendre l'air.

Ça faisait bien une demi-journée qu'il dormait, et même si les médecins leur avaient assuré que tout allait bien, Oikawa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Il aurait pu trouver une autre solution, essayer de le raisonner – mais avec le couteau de cette pauvre femme sous la gorge, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour examiner ses options. Une part de lui même s'en voulait pour lui avoir tiré dessus quoi qu'en pensait Sybil, il restait un être humain. Oikawa aurait voulu vivre dans un monde où personne n'était réduit au silence par des pistolets mortels qui dictaient la loi d'un programme informatique, mais ça n'était pas le leur. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux contre Iwaizumi, qui semblait visiblement penser que la violence était le seul moyen de lutter contre les criminels latents.

* * *

Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hanamaki le stoppa d'un geste.

\- T'es le plus grand imbécile que je connaisse, tu le sais ça ?

Iwaizumi soupira et se recala contre ses oreillers.

\- Elle aurait pu tuer Oikawa. S'il n'était pas si obstiné...

\- Oikawa a eu raison, pour une fois. vociféra Hanamaki. La criminelle pourra s'en tirer avec le traitement approprié. Et si seulement -

Hanamaki s'interrompit avec un haussement d'épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, et Iwaizumi n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui alors qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il soupira et replaça l'une de ses mèches roses derrière son oreille.

\- Quand je pense qu'il a dû te tirer dessus ! T'aurais pu l'écouter, pour une fois.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel. Hanamaki était l'un des seuls Inspecteurs qu'il appréciait réellement, en dehors d'Oikawa. Cependant, son tempérament insouciant donnait parfois matière à se demander s'il était fait pour ce boulot. Matsukawa, qui était un Exécuteur, avait parfois bien plus de sang froid que lui.

\- Parfois, je me demande lequel de nous deux est l'aîné. marmonna Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki lui jeta un gobelet de café vide sur la tête.

\- Lequel de nous deux est actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital ?

\- Lequel de nous deux a les cheveux teints en rose ?

Hanamaki tapa du poing sur la table la plus proche.

\- Arrête de changer de sujet ! Je suis sûr qu'il se sent affreusement mal, et tout ça par ta faute !

Iwaizumi ricana et désigna sa perfusion.

\- Il peut difficilement se sentir plus mal que moi.

* * *

Iwaizumi avait espéré passer une bonne nuit de sommeil après cette demi-journée à l'hôpital. Visiblement, Oikawa avait d'autres plans. Il le trouva devant la porte de son appartement, les bras croisés et visiblement déterminé à lui parler immédiatement.

\- Laisse-moi passer. Je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Arrête, Iwa-chan ! Tu pourras pas m'éviter toute la journée ! Je bougerai pas d'ici.

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas encore me tirer dessus ? lâcha Iwaizumi.

Ces mots semblèrent blesser Oikawa et Iwaizumi soupira. Ça n'avait pas été son intention. Il était juste fatigué, énervé – et il sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, accessoirement.

\- Allez, viens.

Iwaizumi le fit entrer et referma la porte de son appartement. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur son canapé sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- Tu sais que je voulais pas le faire. finit par dire Oikawa. Mais tu m'as –

Oikawa ne termina pas sa phrase et se prit la tête entre les mains. Iwaizumi ne répondit rien. En dépit de l'agacement qu'il ressentait toujours à l'idée qu'Oikawa l'ait paralysé, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui.

Il savait qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de se hurler dessus comme c'était souvent le cas. Il n'en avait pas la force pas ce soir.

Iwaizumi se vit violence pour ne pas frissonner lorsque son meilleur ami lui prit la main.

\- Ils peuvent tous être sauvés. souffla Oikawa. Même toi, si tu en avais seulement envie.

Il tenta d'ignorer l'accélération soudaine des battements de son coeur au contact de la paume de son meilleur ami contre la sienne.

\- J'en ai pas besoin, soupira Iwaizumi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire une énième thérapie. Il n'avait pas besoin que des cons en blouse blanche lui posent les mêmes questions stupides, et plus encore, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'un foutu coefficient pour savoir qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Alors oui, ça lui arrivait d'être violent, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un psychopathe pour autant.

Et il espérait juste que son meilleur ami s'en rendait compte.

Oikawa n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux avant de souffler d'une voix brisée :

\- Je suis désolé, Iwa-chan.

Et non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre à pleurer. Parce qu'il aurait pu mentir, blesser, tuer, qu'Iwaizumi ne lui aurait pas tourné le dos.

Iwaizumi soupira – d'agacement, de fatigue, de soulagement aussi, peut être – et l'enlaça sans un mot.

Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, autant que l'inverse était vrai. Et Oikawa pourrait lui tirer dessus mille fois avant qu'Iwaizumi le laisse tomber pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

\- Alors…tu m'en veux plus ?

Iwaizumi aurait pu en rire. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à lui faire la gueule plus d'une demi-journée auparavant ?

\- Non. T'inquiètes pas.

Oikawa soupira de soulagement, le front posé contre celui d'Iwaizumi.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, alors…

Iwaizumi déglutit et hocha la tête. Il raccompagna Oikawa jusqu'à l'entrée, le cœur soudainement lourd dans sa poitrine.

\- A demain alors, Iwa-chan.

Et quelque chose dans le sourire qu'Oikawa lui fit perdre son sang-froid. Peut être que c'était le soulagement que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux ou peut être que c'était la certitude qu'il le considérerait toujours plus comme son Iwa-chan que comme un Exécuteur, mais Iwaizumi se sentit incapable de le laisser partir.

Il le retint par le bras et l'attira vers lui d'un geste vif. Il plaça son autre main sur sa taille d'un geste aussi naturel que s'il l'avait fait un millier de fois et posa ses lèvres sur la moue surprise d'Oikawa.

\- _Iwa-chan_. soupira t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment dans l'entrée, contre ce mur à la couleur douteuse qu'on ne trouvait que dans les quartiers assignés aux exécuteurs, savourant la réalisation fébrile qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis, et depuis longtemps.

Iwaizumi en serait presque venu à remercier son impulsivité, elle qui lui avait joué tant de tours par le passé.

\- S'il fallait juste que je te tire dessus pour que tu m'embrasses, je l'aurai fait plus tôt, plaisanta Oikawa.

\- Chut.

\- Seulement si tu m'embrasses encore, ricana Oikawa.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai pas le choix, alors.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Cheesy af, iwaoi is life et REGARDEZ PSYCHO PASS C'EST MON ANIME NUMBER ONE MAKISHIMA SI TU M'ENTENDS JE T'AIME.

A part ça, j'ai relu mais si y'a des phrases pas finies hésitez pas à me crier dessus, jvous aime tous et je réponds à vos reviews sur mes autres OS aussi vite que possible :D

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
